Cortical processing of speech sounds will be electrophysiologically assessed in infants at risk for speech and language disorders. Characteristic changes in morphology and topography or evoked potentials to synthetic CV syllables, their three lowest formants and onset spectra will be sought as probes for aberrant cortical processing of speech. Infants' ability to discriminate speech sounds that differ in place of articulation or onset of voicing will be assessed utilizing a passive "oddball" paradigm that provides an objective electrophysiological index of an infant's discrimination between two speech sounds.